therangitotofilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Scrayer
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Rangitoto Films Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Schoolboys (Film) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- King of Wikia (Talk) 00:14, September 10, 2010 Welcome back, buddy! Lol, nice that this accounts unblocked now. Justice has been done. ~Riddle Me This Hey, nice work on the 400th edit. But don't forget about your other accounts, they count towards it, too! And, did you get some inspiration from my account? ;) Riddle Me This ---- Nice work on the awards! I wonder if Josh could, too. ---- ---- Edits Have you got 1,000 edits????? Nick, said you did. I just wanted to clarify. Thanks P.S - (Who cares if you don't have 1,000, you're doin' good and you're going to get there someday!!!!!!!) Well - Done, just for the sake of it. King of Wikia 04:05, April 19, 2011 (UTC) * Yeah, I guess I have, thanks. Scrayer 07:35, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Riddle Me This Hello. * Sup. Scrayer 21:37, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol, this is dry. ---- Scrayer, this might seem a little funny. Over the past... term, I've noticed that you like editing things so they're cryptic. Basically you type something as something else instead of adding a link to the actual page. EXAMPLES: Instead of writing "Ja and J's Pumpkin Soup Show", you wrote "this film". That was at the beginning of the thing when you're supposed to write the title of the page in bold. When you're writing about battles, you write soemthing like "The Schoolboys had a brief quarrel" instead of making it obvious to readers by writing the name of tha battle page. (Which are now all deleted, anyway) Do you understand now? There are a lot of cryptic links and pieces of text like this which are unneccesary to make the writing less obvious and more 'Advanced and worked on looking' User:Riddle Me This ---- **** Read my blog post first before going on my talk page. And also, it is necessary. I'm saying what the did, and linking to a page about what it was. Scrayer 01:34, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ***** It's not neccesary when instead of adding the proper link to a page, you go on about random nonsense like "The place where the Schoolboys walked into in Schoolboys (Film) and again in Schoolboys 2: The Prequel" as a damn link. It ruins the page, sometimes, as well. I've edited a lot of it out on some pages because it's hard to follow... Riddle Me This 01:38, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ****** Remember the asterisks! Don't reply again until you follow my rules. Scrayer 01:42, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ********* Sorry, I didn't know how many to add... ********** Now you're forgetting ~~~~ Scrayer 01:56, April 25, 2011 (UTC) FILMOGRAPHY *Your filmogrpahy has a false character. It says you're the editor of Schoolboys 2: The Sequel, which is not a character, it's a crew position. ** Who posted this? Anyway, Filmography means your work on a film. ***I did. No it doesn't, it means the acting. Because if it doesn't, that means that my list is twice the size it is right now. **** Who is 'I did' and it DOES mean acting and everything else. Scrayer 22:02, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ****It's a mystery, surely you can tell by my style of grammar and choice of words... This discussion is turning into a childish one as in "Yes!", "No!". So I'm going to just forget about it for now. You broke one of your own rules and deleted my Featured Page thing that Josh created. :( Riddle Me This 05:36, May 9, 2011 (UTC)